Chemical analysis of liquids including water, foodstuffs such as milk, biological fluids, and the like is often desirable or necessary. Dry elements or test strips have been used to facilitate liquid analysis. Such elements have often included a reagent for a substance under analysis, called an analyte. the reagent, upon contact with a liquid sample containing the analyte, causes formation of a colored material or other detectable change in response to the presence and concentration of the analyte in the sample. Various analytical elements using the essentially dry analysis approach have been proposed.
Such "dry" analysis test strips are particularly useful for use in the home for monitoring blood analytes such as glucose. Thus, it is desirable to provide methods for the manufacture of high quality test strips that are economical.